Frozen Grasp
by It's Not An Obsession
Summary: AU- After the tragic death of her parents, Queen Emma has tried to hold together her people and protect them from the humans. How will she survive when her world is stolen from her by the Evil Queen, who wishes to wipe of the remaining rebels who stand against her, including Emma and her people. Will evil prevail? Or will something lighter be born? Swan Queen all the way!


 **A/N: Sup ya'll! So this idea just popped into my head an hour or so ago and my imagination just went wild and started planning a whole new story. Now I know I have several stories on the go, and some yet to be published, but fear not, no story will be forgotten and I will continue to update them when I can, just like with this one. Anyway, I am excited about this story, since I've wanted to write another Evil Queen/Princess type story, and have combined it with another kind of story I wanted to write, thus we have this little Fic.**

 **Anywho, on with the story then! Viva la Swan Queen!**

Chapter 1- Blind Eyes

The ground is cold, and the air thick as it swirled around a young girl, blowing back her long blonde hair, tangling through it. She stood perfectly still, her posture unguarded but alert as she reached out to the wind. Delicate snowflakes brushed along her pearl white skin, caressing it lightly as she reached out to touch it. Emerald green eyes darted around behind closed lids, taking in deep breaths of cold air that pierced her lungs. Behind her, trees swayed slowly in the wind, snow beginning to form upon dead leaves. The ground seemed to hum with life, calling out to the girl as she listened intently to its call. Whispers seemed to be carried through the air as the arm was dropped, swinging limply at her side, brushing against rough cloth that encased her slim body. The though chill in the air would send any sane soul to the safety of warmth, the girl stood unfazed by the cold, loving the refreshing feeling of winter.

Emerald eyes quickly blinked open, letting in the hidden light that sat behind heavy clouds. A frown painted its self across the young girl's face as she turned her head, listening. She stepped away from the cliff, turning her back on the majestic view and focusing on the shadowed tree, waiting for something.

Moments passed before a smirk spread across pale lips as the blonde slowly crouched down, letting her hands fall forward. Before she could reach the ground, her body began to twist and change, moulding into a new form entirely. Snow white fur burst from soft skin, spreading like a wave across her body, engulfing the clothes that once shielded her. Hands and feet rounded and shrunk, before flattening out, and sprouting great black claws. Her joints hunched together, the bones evolving to hold up the no longer human body.

The wind suddenly picked up, and rushed through the fur of the wolf that now stood there, the same emerald eyes darting around, focusing on the trees. Suddenly, the beautiful creature took off, bounding into the forest, creating small paw marks in the light dusting of snow on the grassy ground. She darted and weaved through the thick trees, ears twitching this way and that, listening to the unknown threat behind her.

Hours seemed to pass as she sprinted through the forest, never slowing or faltering as she went. However, safety did not last for the young wolf, as a great weight crashed into her side, knocking the creature off her feet, sending her to sprawling to the ground. Her head whirled around, looking for the source of the attack. Her eyes quickly fell on another wolf standing over her.

Emerald eyes connected with dusky blue ones that seemed to glare at her disapprovingly. The wolf was stocky, with dark grey fur which was thicker than usual around his mussel. Six other wolves emerged from the trees, all built in the same way as the first. The young wolf looked expectantly at her attacker, who reared up. His fur sank back into his body, quickly being replaced by worn out leather and cloth. His limbs returned to their human form, and his features moulded back into place, creating a scowl.

"What do you think you're doing, sister?" His voice was low and gruff. The others around him did not shift back into their human form, but they did not need to, their disapproval was easy to pick up on.

The young wolf sighed, letting her own body return it's human state, leaving her in a tangle of limbs on the cold floor, mud smeared across her face.

"Nothing." She replied lightly, forcing the grin from her face at his growl.

"It's not safe out here Princess Emma." He growled, crossing his arms.

"The only thing I am in danger of is another attack from you, Grumpy." Emma shot back, rising to her feet and hovering over the dwarf. Though small in size, Grumpy did not lack the intimidation to put the young girl in her place.

"You know you rules! You aren't allowed here alone." He hissed, concern shone in his beady eyes.

"Rules are made to be broken." Emma replied cheekily, receiving an eye roll.

"We're going back, _now!"_ There was no room for argument as he dropped to all fours once more, his body shifting back into the stocky wolf. Emma scowled at him, but did as she was told.

The small pack made short work of crossing the rest of the forest. The dwarfs all stayed in a tight formation around the princess with Grumpy in the lead, shooting looks back at her every so often. The Princess knew the rules set out for her, but cared little for them. She had spent so very long skulking around, and doing as she was told. For once, the young girl wished to truly live.

A large camp had been built deep in the valley, not far from the forest. Wooden walls towered over her, guards lurking up high and low as the pack entered the large camp. Heavy gates were pulled back to allow them to enter, revealing the buzz of life concealed behind the thick walls.

People moved this way and that, some in groups, others alone, all going about their daily business. They paid little attention to the group entering the safe heaven, all used to see the young princess returned to clan.

Emma was escorted towards a large keep, built at the end of the camp, dominating the various other building and huts doted around the camp. Guards stood protectively outside, both sat still as a statue in form, armour fitted to their large bodies, matching their fur.

The doors were pulled open to reveal an earthy room, carpeted by various animal pelts. Around the room hung weapons and tapestries, depicting events and celebrations. Three thrones sat on a dais at the end of the small hall, two of which were occupied. Emma dragged her feet as the dwarfs, who had returned to their human form pushed her towards the thrones.

Emma stood with her head hung, not daring to look up at her disappointed parents, knowing the lecture they would give far too well.

"Is there even any use us saying anything?" Her mother asked tiredly. Emma glanced up at the older woman. She had dark hair, which cascaded over her shoulders, brushing the white leather that encased her body. A woven crown sat perched on her head; similar to the one Emma often wore.

"You'd think one of us might learn something from this." Came the voice of her father. His face was handsome and kind, but Emma knew the anger it can display and the fear it could create. He too wore regal leathers, although black unlike his wife's. A crest was stamped on the front of his chest, and a heavy fur cloak was draped over his shoulders.

"I just wanted to the see the view." Emma muttered, dropping her head down again. She heard movement from above, and was not shocked when warm hands cupped her cheeks, drawing her in close. She stared into her mother's loving eyes, seeing the fear still present within them.

"You scare to death whenever you run off Emma." She said softly, brushing her thumb across pink cheeks, a small smile tugging at her lips. "You get this behaviour from your father."

"Excuse me!" He said in mock hurt, clutching his heart. "You wound me."

"If you're so desperate to go outside then fine, but take one of the dwarfs with you." The older woman requested gently. "At least then you'll be safe."

"No use Snow, a young pup like our daughter will never listen to old beasts like us." He grinned at Emma and winked. Snow sighed and shook her head, brushing back blonde hair sweetly.

"I'm no pup father, I am eighteen autumns!" Emma snapped, not able to keep the grin from her face.

"You're right, what do I know." He put his hands up in defence and sank into his throne. Snow dropped her hands from Emma's face and returned to her throne, taking her husband's offered hand.

"I suggest you go clean up my love." She suggested and Emma nodded, dashing off towards her room, located further in the keep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night had finally settled in, drawing out the young princess once more. She sat upon the roof tops, a thick blanket beneath her as she studied the stars above. Emma had always wished to reach up and touch them, to know how it felt to be as free as they were. So much was expected of the young girl, but yet Emma did not know how to live up to the clan's expectations.

The throne had been in her family for generations, and was something Emma would like to continue, but yet she didn't. Conflict warred within the blonde as she relaxed against the soft furs. Many dangers layout in the Enchanted Forest, but they did not scare Emma, of anything they drew her in, beckoning her to face them.

The humans were their threat. She had never seen one, but many of the clan members had. She had heard the horror the humans had inflicted upon her people, all the death they had created. Emma knew of a Queen who ruled over the humans of the land, knew that she did not wish to see the wolves live on.

Emma pulled herself up, staring out at the sea of trees. She glanced down at the camp, analysing the life that still existed into the night. Celebrations went on for hours at a time, often into the late hour or early morning. Great fires would be built, and meat would flow like water among those who joined in. Families joined together with one another, creating new friendships and sustaining old ones. Children sang and danced around the fire, someone shifted while other did not. Few people often stayed in their form, opting to remain human.

Emma surveyed the activities below, before searching the walls for guards. It was not the first time she had snuck away during the night, nor would it be the last. She was skilled at slipping past the guards that patrolled all around. In one swift movement, she leaped from the roof, shifting in mid-air to land upon the roof of another building. She slunk across the woven roof, leaping up onto the wall, hunching into the shadows as she watched the guards patrol along.

As swift as a bird, Emma jumped once more, soaring briefly through the air, before landing upon frozen grass. Without hesitation, she took off into the night, howling in glee as the wind whipped at her fur.

She ran for some time, not caring where her feet took her. Creatures of the night appeared all around her, peering at her from high up in the trees or low in the ground. She felt so alive as she ran through the forest, unaware of what she would soon come across.

After sometime, the need for water and rest became too much, forcing the young wolf into a clearing where a small pond lay. Slowing down as she approached the edge, Emma hunched down close to the surface of the water, sniffing tentatively at it.

A bright pink tongue plunged into the water, breaking it's still surface and sending ripples all along the water as Emma drank greedily. She let out a whimper of relief as the water rushed through her body, quenching her painful thirst. The young wolf dropped her back side down and she continued to drink heavily, resting her tired legs before she made the trip home.

Emma stopped all of a sudden, slowly brining her tongue back in as she took a long sniff in. An unfamiliar scent filled her nose, one she had never encountered before. It was as if someone had split open dozens of apples around her.

Emma brought her head up, emerald eyes widening in shock as the connected with another's.

Crouched down across the pond from her was a young girl. Her hair was a dark brown, and woven into a neat plait over her shoulder. Her dress was a mixture of silver and white, matching the moon above them. Her skin was a light shade of olive, flawless and soft looking. Her eyes were an intense shade of chocolate, locked with her own.

Emma didn't move a muscle as she continued to stare at the stranger. It was clear this girl was not a wolf like her. After all this time, the young wolf had never known how to react when seeing a human. She had expected them to be bigger, and dirtier with a look of hatred and evil about them. But yet this human seemed innocent and pure, she did not seem like a soulless murderer.

The young wolf slowly rose to her feet, never once breaking eye contact with the stranger. She seemed unfazed by Emma's presence, of anything she seemed more curious than scared.

Emma didn't know what possessed her to approach the human, but none the less her feet began to move all the water's edge, getting closer to the girl who watched her intently. Emma came to a stop about a metre or so away from the girl, her features even clearer now that they were up close.

She was utterly breath taking, a beauty Emma had never laid eyes upon before.

"You're not a wolf." Her voice was like silky, deep but famine, washing over Emma and creating a warm glow within her. "I know what you are." Emma tilted her head, wondering if she should reveal herself to this stranger.

The girl rose up a little, resting her weight on her knees, shuffling slightly closer to Emma, who remained frozen on the spot. A delicate hand slowly began to reach out to her, hovering hesitantly before Emma's mussel.

Emma edged forward, sniffing at the offered hand. She could smell magic upon her finger tips, something Emma had only encountered once or twice before. The stranger bravely closed the gap between them, running her finger briefly through albino fur, pulling back to see Emma's reaction.

Emerald eyes widened at the soft touch. She had never been touched like that before, never felt the warmth it created within her. She instinctively moved closer to the hand, slipping her eyes shut as fingers returned to soft fur, caressing it curiously.

Emma let her body drop down, feeling her fur retreat into her skin once more, her clothes reappearing to cover her. Slender arms and legs returned, as did flowing blonde hair and gentle features.

The girl eyes widened in shock, but yet she did not remove her hand from Emma's cheek. They sat there for a moment in silence, the stranger still gently cupping Emma's face, while they studied one another.

"You're not… afraid?" Emma's voice came out stuttered and confused; it was a long time since she had used the common tongue. The remaining wolf clans each had their own languages, the common tongue only ever used during pack meets and other social gatherings.

"Why would I be?" Came the silky voice again.

"You human?" A smile tugged at the stranger's lips due to Emma's mispronunciation.

"I am, but I do not fear you." Emma titled her head her, an unspoken question quickly answered. "Surely for the same reason you do not fear me… You are not what I expected."

"I have never seen humans before." The blonde's words were slow as she translated them in her head.

"I have never seen a werewolf before." Emma smiled at the name, amused by the uneducated term. She was familiar with the name created by humans, though the definition did not fit with the kind of shapeshifter she was.

"Not werewolf." The stranger raised an eyebrow in question.

"No?"

"Just wolf."

"Well, it's nice to meet you "just wolf"." A playful smile danced across the brunette's lips as Emma rolled her eyes. The stranger raised her hand once more, presenting it before the blonde who frowned at it. "You kiss it; it's how humans greet one another."

"Strange." Emma muttered, raising her own hand and placing it flat against the strangers, their fingers entwining together in greeting. "This how we "greet"." Emma said the foreign word, unsure of its meaning, but taking a wild guess given their conversation. The stranger studied their linked fingers, a small smile on her face.

"I think I like your way better." She said softly.

"I am Emma." The blonde said quietly, still holding the other girls hand.

"Regina."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _10 years later_

Emma sat slouched in her throne, her eyes unfocused as she thought of the past. Her meeting with Regina had turned her life upside down, bringing with it all kinds of new things, some good and some bad.

It was a long time since she had thought of the young girl, so much had changed since that day. Everything had been much simpler then.

All around her people buzzed with a variety of emotions, all anticipating the return of two of the bravest warriors of the clan. Emma wondered what she should say to the nervous people, knowing they needed reassurance but unable to provide any.

The heavy throne room doors suddenly burst open, two wolves clad in gleaming armour entered, a third slightly small one between them, inducing a heavy silence throughout the crowded room. Emma shifted in her throne, her eyes on the smallest wolf of the trio, who broke away from the other two, bounding towards her. It leapt up on to her lap, it's body quickly returning to it's human form. Tufts of brown hair suddenly filled the blonde's hand as she smiled down at the dimpled face of her son, who beamed up at her.

"Hello my Prince." She mumbled, leaning forward to lightly kiss his head, grinning as he squirmed in embarrassment.

"Mum stop!" he protested playfully. Emma smiled at him once more, wrapping her arm around him as she turned her attention to the now two men standing before her throne.

"Who is killing my people now?" She asked sadly, taking in their grave expressions.

"Just as we feared my Queen." Said one of the men, whose hair was short and choppy and face unshaven.

"The Evil Queen." Emma hissed angrily, grabbing the hilt of her sword which rested against the throne and slamming it against the ground.

"Mum?" She glanced at the small boy in her arms, concern in his brown eyes.

"Henry I need to you run along for a bit, I'll find you when we're done." He pouted at her for a moment, but dashed off. She waited for him to be out of ear shot before turning back to the two men.

"August, Baelfire, bring together my council, it's time we fight back against this _Evil Queen."_

 **A/N: So what do you think? I loved writing my original story True Love, and really wanted to write another Evil Queen story, especially one with wolves in it because why not eh? I'm already excited about this story and hope you guys are too! Please review and tell me what you think, should I continue? And please follow for more! Hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter of this as much as I did writing it! Till next time Kids.**


End file.
